Melancholy
by Fang-delight
Summary: "For once in your life someone doesn't want you Austin! And for once in my life someone actually wants me! Why is that so hard to deal with?"


Author's notes: I'm an Austin and Ally shipper, but I also kind of like the mismatched couples as well. And this idea came to my head, and I just couldn't ignore it.

* * *

It's been almost year since Austin's been home.

He's been on touring on his newest album all over the world. That he was so grateful of. He's been waiting for this moment to happen all his life, and now it's finally here.

Though the only downside to it was he couldn't see his friends. Sure they kept in touch, but it wasn't the same as normally walking into the Sonic Boom and seeing them. No, it's almost been a year since he last saw them, and to say things would go back to normal would be an understatement.

Last he heard Trish has a rich boyfriend who takes care of all the bills so Trish didn't have to work. So she must be happy!

Dez is going to college in Miami he's currently working at a video shop. But from what he'd seen on youtube, Dez's videos were just getting popular, and popular with every new video that he posts. So he still sees that career in Dez's future.

As for Ally she works at a new records company writing songs for their new upcoming superstar. As far as he heard, she's making great money, and seems happy.

Their relationship hasn't built up again ever since they were kids. And it was hard, knowing that, they talked about it, and decided it was best to stay friends till the tour was over.

Well now the tour is over, and she had no idea how much he missed her.

He couldn't stop thinking about her while he was on tour. Touring was a hard life, you were mostly alone, surviving on junk food, with nothing but musicians to keep you company. It wasn't so bad, but to say he was starved for a conversation of her teasing him, at the Sonic Boom, satisfied him more than anything. None of these girls that came to concerts, that fawned on him, and adored him, were ever the same. Even the big famous Hollywood ones he couldn't go for. He just preferred one, just one girl out of all of them.

Now that the tour was over, they could possible rekindle of what they had. Sure, it might take some time, but knowing Ally, they would be together soon an enough.

He knew they were planning a surprise party at his apartment, because Trish couldn't keep a secret.

He was looking forward to it. It was just going to be the four of them, just hanging out, and having a good time. Just like old times.

He barely got in the door when he heard, "SURPRISE!"

He laughed, trying to look surprise as he saw all his friends blow balloons at his face. "Welcome home!" Trish cheered giving him a big hug.

"Yeah I'm so glad your back buddy!" Dez said, giving him another deep hug.

"Welcome back Austin." Ally smiled, when she hugged him, he couldn't help but hug her a little longer then he hoped.

"Wow guys thanks!" He said, smiling as he pulled back from the hug. "I had no idea you guys were going to do this!"

"It's okay," Ally rolled her eyes, "We know that Trish told you."

"Hey it's not my fault! You know how I am when it comes to secrets! I have to tell everybody!" Trish shouted.

Ally just rolled her eyes, "It's okay, I like seeing him _act_ surprised."

"Oh lighten up you two!" Dez added, "Here can one of you help me with the cake."

"Oh you guys didn't need to get me cake." Austin muttered,

"Of course we did!" Trish smiled, "Here Dez I'll help you."

He was glad as soon as Dez and Trish left, he wanted some alone time with Ally. And he was glad that he got it. He turn to her smiling a mischief grin, she smiled back giving him another hug. "I am really glad your back Austin." She said, "Things just aren't the same without you here."

"Things just aren't the same without you here either." Austin said into the crook of her neck. He felt her shiver, but she didn't pull away. Maybe things could go back to where they were.

His hand traveled to her lower back, making shiver even more. But this time she pulled away, trying to hide her fluster. "Yeah it's…good to see you…Austin." She breathed.

He wanted to see her blush for him as she used to. Silently he pulled a small strand of brown hair from her face. She was even more beautiful now, now that she got older. Her curves were in the right places, and she wore much more showy clothes that expand her body rather well.

Once his hand gently touched the side of her cheek, that's when she pulled away. "Please don't do that."

He frowned, "And why not?" He asked,

She took a deep breath before answering him. "Just don't do that."

She thought she was just going to leave it at that, but his actions surprised her. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to his front. "Austin," She warned,

"Why can't I touch you like this?" He used to touch like this all the time, why was now different?

"Let's not talk about this now."

"No let's talk about this now!" He demanded, "You said when I'm done touring we could be together."

"Things have changed Austin."

"Things like what?"

She took a deep breath, trying to relax both of them. It worked, Austin loosen his grip on her a little, for her to easily escape his grasp.

Austin didn't understand at all, he knew from the very beginning they had deep feelings for each other. He knew that he loved her, and he was sure she loved him back. How can these feelings just go away, all of a sudden?

Steadily she looked him in the eye, speaking softly. "I already have someone else."

Austin didn't say anything.

Her words just lingered on in his head. _Someone else. _How can there be _someone else! _For him she was the only one! Sure, he had a couple of girls on tour, but they were just one night stands! Besides even when he was with them, he was thinking of her all time! How could she even move on without telling him anything! Not once did he hear she was with someone else! Besides no matter whom she was with, she still had feelings for him! She admitted that to his face, whether it was Dallas or any guy. If Austin just gave the simplest touch, she would always give in to him. Not once has he ever been rejected from her, for _some guy_!

"Who is it?" He demanded,

Just as he asked that, he got his answer.

Trish and Dez were back with the large cake in theirs, smiling happily not knowing the events that happen inside the apartment. Dez helped Trish set the big cake down, then walked over to Ally. "Here babe can you give me my camera. It's in your purse." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, then walked away.

Everything just turned into a blur for Austin.

Ally couldn't hide her sad look, handing Dez his camera out of her purse. Her gaze kept on Austin, as his face looked like he was in pain.

"Him," Austin muttered silently, Ally didn't say anything she knew what was going to happen.

"Him," Austin said again only louder, getting both Trish and Dez's attentions.

"You're with _him_!" Austin shouted this time, pointing at Dez.

"Austin I"-

"You what! Here I thought that we would still be together! But no your with _my best friend_! While I'm away on tour! You're fucking him!"

"Austin"-

"You didn't tell him?" Dez said quietly looking over to _his _girlfriend.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Ally muttered,

"Oh it is a big deal!" Austin shouted, "Cause gee I don't know, we _dated _too!"

"That was a long time ago, and we were just kids!" Ally shouted back.

"Oh yeah when were _kids_! You didn't say that last time when you were laying in _my _bed!"

Dez stared at his two people in front of him. His best friend and his girlfriend. He knew what he and Ally did was wrong, but he knew how hurt she was when he left. And they spent all there time together, fixing the pieces up together. And they just happen! It wasn't to his or hers liking, they just fell in love. And he knew Ally loved Austin, he knew she would always love Austin. But what he had with her was something Austin could never have.

"Trish," Dez whispered, Trish knew what he meant. Watching Ally almost at the point of tears, silently she grabbed Ally's hand pulling her out of the room.

Once Austin knowledge, that he knew Dez's just wanted to be alone with him. He just didn't know if he was going to fight his best friend.

"Austin," Dez started till Austin cut him off.

"How could you do this to me Dez?" Austin whimpered, "I thought we were friends!"

"We are"-

"Then how come you're with her!" He shouted,

"What was I supposed to do Austin!" Dez shouted back, "Hold my feelings like you did, until she disappears in my life! That's you Austin, not me!"

"But you knew how I felt!"

"Oh I knew!" Dez spat laughing without humor. "Oh I knew how you felt every time you've told me about some girl on tour, who you spent the night with!"

"Those weren't anything"-

"You have any idea how hurt Ally was!"

"You've told her"-

"I didn't have too!" Dez spat each word he was saying was like venom, he knew it was hurting Austin. But he couldn't stop what was coming out. "She knew from the start! And forgive me for being a good friend and comforting her, each time she cried while she was missing you! She missed you so much! And what was I supposed to do? Let her suffer! Let her cry in her misery! No I wasn't that kind of friend Austin!"

"No you're the kind of friend that steals someone else's girl!"

"She wasn't yours anymore! Just face it Austin! Your leaving changed everything! She doesn't want you! For once in your life someone doesn't want _you _Austin! And for once in my life someone actually wants _me_! Why is that so hard to deal with?"

Austin didn't say anything there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't control. He was afraid if he said anything he would burst out in tears.

Dez relaxed walking up to Austin. He gently placed his hand on Austin's shoulder, Austin flinched away but Dez didn't take to heart too much.

Slowly he whispered, "She grew up Austin. She doesn't want to hold a child hood memory she knows that will never be."

* * *

Reviews please:)


End file.
